Once Upon A Time
by Shortie-Love
Summary: oneshots, Dose being tied to a tree turn you on? Is that why your being So feisty? mature content, rateing may not aply to all chapters. Is currently under construction, in desperate need of beta working on that.


I do not own Naruto

----

I am a jerk.

She knows it.

EVERYBODY knows it.

I am a jerk.

That dose not mean that she has to be a bitch.

Haruno Sakura has just made a huge blow to my ego, and she is going to pay.

I will never let this go

She went too far

She said I was a looser.

Normally I wouldn't care but, then she started to compare me to men from Konoha, saying that I was like them is so many ways. Stupid Wench, she needed to learn respect.

She knew she was mine the moment I looked at her; I saw it in her eyes. She had no right to call me a looser like them. Stupid girl. How could she think this would work out? She would just get up and leave? Not get punished? Not in her dreams, things didn't work that well with me. I was not that nice, in fact I 'm not nice at all.

I would not usually resort to torture this fast but this is a Sakura that I did not know and thus desperate time's calls for desperate measures.

"Bitch" I spat the word at her, my red eyes boring down at her annoying pink head.

"Ice-bitch" she looked up at me raising her one eye brow as if expecting more of me.

Pink-headed pain in the neck, why must she push herself with me?

"You are my captive; do understand what that is Sakura?"

"Yes mom" she smiled too sweetly up at me.

I felt sick.

Damn her and her smiles, her light. That is why she is beyond unbearable.

I can't stop hating that smile, no matter what its intentions are.

"Annoying"

"Ass"

"Eye sore"

"Bitch" I snorted

"Unoriginal"

"Uke"

I almost gaped at her.

Key word being almost.

I crouched down in front of her taking the time to examine all of her features, noting that her hair was the same length as I had last seen it, all traces of baby fat gone, and in some sort of miracle boobs along with an ass had taken place of the flat girl that she used to be.

"If I'm a uke what dose that make you?" I lifted her chin bringing her eyes up to meet mine. My smirk was in place rubbing my most "hansom" quality in her angelic face.

"It puts me on top" she said it to my face load and proud as always.

"I don't think so"

"Why not?" she glared at me, a challenged.

I accepted.

"Because that's where I am" I pulled her head closer to me making her flinch in pain, oh I was enjoying this.

Did that make me a sick?

I chuckled to myself, why did I care if I found this enjoyable?

She was mine.

She was not going to get away.

If I hated her, or her smile or her laughter it did not matter.

Because she would be mine and that is all I care about.

In my daze I watch her cheeks color lightly, my smirk braking over my face as I saw her get redder and redder as I pulled her close to me is the abandon clearing that we sat in.

"Dose being tied to a tree turn you on? Is that why your being so _feisty_?" I growled the words into her ear my breath tickling the nape of her neck. I saw her back tense as I licked the shell.

I stepped back heading towards the fire that was cooking the fish I had caught in the river a ways away. I pretended to examine the fish while I lessened to her fidget around trying in a useless attempt to escape from the chakra ropes that bound her.This was not how I imagined the days after my brothers' death would be like. Thinking back on everything now it seams to make more sense that things had happened this way.

I couldn't feel anything; the cold ground was falling towards me as I collapsed to the ground. I saw a flash of pink and red before me eyes closed and I felt my mind falling away from the world into oblivion.

I felt the numbness in my body falling away over the next few hours; I made it a habit to never really sleep but to just rest my body my mind was always on high alert when I was not in control. Being as aware as I am I took notice that I was not to far from running water, maybe a mile or so. I could feel the soft grass on my back, a cool wind whipping around my body and the surrounding forest. I was not where I had fault Itachi. I was in a forest miles away with someone healing my injuries, not the most common thing to expect when I wake up from unconsciousness. Stupid Itachi running his sword through my gut just as he was dying

Did I mention how much I hate him?

I forced my body up feeling my limbs becoming less stiff as the minutes ticked by. A wet cloth fell from my forehead. That reminded me that someone had healed me while I was out. My eyes scanned the area searching for any chakra that they could find

Got you.

My eyes caught a chakra half a mile away running towards the clearing in which the camp was. I pushed my body to my feet and hid myself in the foliage in a blink of an eye. I was only slightly surprised by the figure that came out of the woods holding a dripping canteen that held the water she had just fetched.

Haruno Sakura.

Shit.

Now I had to get her out of my way, great this made her even more annoying. I saw her body tense at the empty clearing that met her eyes, with my chakra clocked she would not find me.

"Sasuke…" Her eyes scanned the area sadness showing clearly in them, she seamed less emotional then before but she was still easy to read, just like a book.

It's what happened next that kind of ticked me off.

The ground exploded under my feet as her fist slammed hard into the ground making the earth shatter around me.

"…I found you."

I jumped onto a limb above me as our eyes made contact.

"Sakura" her name was a threat on my lips. She just grinned.

"Just try to get away from me Uchiha." I smirked at her

The battle had begun.

That is the basic story line that led to the situation at hand.

One Haruno Sakura tied to a tree and one smug Uchiha Sasuke.

Yes I think things should always be like this.

This girl used to cry and scream for me, but now she is stronger, I will admit that.

I had to tie her to a tree.

That just proves that she's still a pain in the ass, but a hot one.

Damn, I had been with women over the 3 years I have been gone of course. But none of them punched me in the face so hard that I bled.

Again one more reason for her to be mine, and once I have made up my mind there is almost nothing that can change it.

I smirked as I herd her give up her struggles and give a sigh, a signal of defeat.

I turned to her, moving over to her ignoring my food and fire to observe her changed form.

"_WHAT_ are you looking at Uchiha?" her voice was dripping with rage as my eyes scanned her body slowly trailing down that lushes skin and curves that she was blessed with. I dragged my eyes up to meet hers.

"Hn"

I continued to eye her body as I saw her blush and growl out a warning to me.

"Stop it" her glare met my smug eyes

"Make me"

"Untie me and I will!"

"I don't think I want to" I laid back, my eyes still traveling along her body as I crossed my legs hiding my arousal. I saw a glint enter her eyes at the motion, I noticed Sakura's eyes travel and evaluate my body, making some decision in her mind. Her smirk made me look away from her breasts.

I raised my eyebrow at her silently asking 'What are you smirking at?'

"If you want to touch me you have to come closer." Her statement made me lazily sits up, looking her in the eyes. "You want me to fall into your silly trap." Her eyes barley widen, Bingo.

"Sakura I will touch you if I want to, after all you are in no position to deny me." Her blush made me smirk at her as she squirmed uncomfortable or perhaps excited about the idea of me touching her. After a moment of silence she moved to make herself more comfortable from her position tied to the tree. I looked up at her, her one le propped up the other stretched out on the ground her head was laid back, her pale neck becoming visible from behind a wall of soft pink hair.

She looked good enough to eat.

Sakura gasped when she saw me before her, she flushed at the close proximity of our faces.

"Sasuke what are y-" I cut her off as my lips molded to hers, breathing in the heavy sent of flowers and cinnamon. She gasped giving me an opening to shove my tongue into her mouth. I let the ropes that bound her fall away as I pulled her to her feet shoving her to the tree pushing my body too hers, letting her feel my hard dick pushing through the material of my pants.

She shoved against me, but her drained body couldn't make me budge. She was being reluctant to give in to what she wanted her mind torn between desire and rationality. I ground our hips together running my hands down her side to her fleshy rump and groped it. I moved my mouth to her neck and started to pamper it with my tongue and lips.

"Sasuke-!" I bit her neck hard enough to draw blood. I lapped at the wound sucking the tender flesh. Moving my lips to her ear rolling the flesh between my teeth. I sucked in a quick breath of air as she shyly moved her hips over mine. I could feel the she was pleased by my reaction, her hands found there way to my hair messaging my scalp slowly with her fingers. I thrust against her making her gasp openly, her fingers tightened in my hair. I hissed at the pain and pleasure mixing together all over my body.

We were wearing too much clothing for our liking. We started to tear at our clothes, I nipped down her throat to her perky breasts licking the sensitive nipple for a brief moment before taking it into my mouth sucking it s if I was a baby looking for its mothers milk. Her moans filled the air making me even harder if that was possible at this point in the game. Her fingers racked down my back, my hips dryly thrust against her as I bit her nipple. If Sakura thought that I would let her have her way she was wrong.

I was in charge and on top.

I licked my way to her stomach and back to her neck my fingers finding her entrance and lazily drawing circles around it, she was going to have to beg me. Her breathy please filled the air; she trusted her hips against my fingers trying to get them to enter in desperation.

"Sasuke!" her frustration was dripping from the words.

"Say my name Sa-Ku-Ra." I drawled out her name, letting the tips of my fingers enter her making hr gasp.

"Sasuke I-" I trusted my fingers into her violently.

"Say my name!" I growled it into her ear biting the flesh of her neck.

"Sasuke!" I thruster my fingers in and out of her picking up the pace as the moments ticked by.

"Almost there sweetheart." Another sharp thrust.

"Sasuke…kun." I smirked at her.

"Oh…Sasuke-kun" my fingers rammed into her making her cry out in utter pleasure. I pulled my fingers out of her just as I felt her about to fall over the edge. Her unsatisfied moue told me she was unhappy about being denied release. Sakuras' eyes met mine as I licked her fluids off of my digits. Her pretty blush distracted me from what she was really after. I felt her fingers wrap around my length boldly squeezing me with her hands. I groaned into her neck, unconsciously grinding against her hand. Sakura took pleasure in my response as she started to move her hand over me fast and hard. I hissed as a shiver ran through me, the first sign of my release. I stopped her hand and flipped her over in one movement.

"I need to fuck you." I spread her legs and thrusted into her.

I grinded my teeth together to stop the moan that wanted to escape my lips, she was so wet, so tight… I became harder inside her as I started to move. Her moans escalated into screams as I picked up the pace thrusting harder and faster into her. I felt her release as she screamed my name so load anyone in the area would hear it. I moved fast slacking off my own lust. My release was long and hard dripping down our legs mixing with hers. I fell to the ground next to here breathing in the heavy sent of sex that hung in the air. Sakura moved to sit up, her hand reaching for her clothes. Before she could move to far away my arm wounded around her waist pinning her body to mine.

"Sasuke-Kun?" my hold tightened.

"You are my captive Sakura do you really thing I am going to let you go?"

She turned her head to me and smiled.

I don't think having her be mine is so bad after all.


End file.
